


i ain't ever gonna stop loving you

by thisprentiss



Category: Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Slice of Life, anyway this is So Very Silly and just for fun, theyre just babeys call 911
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprentiss/pseuds/thisprentiss
Summary: lois uncovers a secret about clark that's more shocking than finding out he's superman





	i ain't ever gonna stop loving you

**Author's Note:**

> im just here to have a good time.. i KNOW this is a dumb fic u don't have to tell me..
> 
> me: no hets  
> lois and clark: exist  
> me: one het

Lois shouldered the door open and smiled when she saw Clark sitting on the couch. Six months since he told her he was Superman, two since they started dating, and only a day since he moved into her apartment. It had all gone by so quickly.

She put her bag and keys down on the kitchen counter and kicked off her shoes, filling up a glass of water and glancing absently at the tv, playing some crime show she'd watched a few times before. There was mac n' cheese in a pot on the stove, half eaten, and she scooped herself a bowl, heading over to the couch.

"Hey," she smiled, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss Clark on the cheek. He looked up at her and grinned, pecking her on the lips.

"Hey. How was work?" he asked, dog-earing the page of his book and setting it to the side. Lois flopped down and curled into his side, taking a big bite of mac n' cheese.

"Oh it  _sucked_ after you left. This asshole Superman-"

" _Hate_ that guy!"

"Right!? He has to go and pull more of his hero shit-"

"Hate it when he does that. That's why I leave every time something dangerous comes up. I just  _know_ he's gonna be there and I might want to square up."

Lois didn't even continue, just laughing and shoveling more food into her mouth. "This is good," she said through a mouthful, "Is this Kraft?"

"Uh... I don't know. It was a purple box," Clark said, looking over his shoulder to try and see the box, "Annie's! It was Annie's."

"You know you don't have to wear those when we're alone, right?" Lois tapped the lens of his glasses with the back of her spoon. Clark let out a laugh. " _What?_ I'm serious! You just look goofy!"

"Oh  _thanks_ , I've never heard that one before," he grinned, planting a kiss on her jaw. "I'll have you know, Miss Lane, I  _do_ have to wear these."

"Disgusting."

Clark laughed again, slapping his leg like the farm boy he is. Lois leaned forward and set her bowl on the coffee table, then pulled her feet up onto the couch to sit more comfortably. "If I call you Superman, are you legally required to take your glasses off?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Superman this hoe, four-eyes."

"Lois..." his smile betrayed his warning tone.

"What!?" she playfully smacked his arm, "Is it too much to ask that you're not in secret identity mode while you're at home,  _alone_ , with me?"

"You know these are actual glasses, right?" Clark pulled them off his face and handed them over for Lois to look through. "Like they're my actual real prescription glasses."

Lois slid them up the bridge of her nose and her mouth fell open at the suddenly distorted, blurry world. "What the  _fuck?_  Wait, so they're not just a disguise?" she tossed them back to Clark with shock still on her face. "What the fuck! Superman has shit vision!"

"20/70, baby!" he grinned. Lois couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Wait, wait, wait- so you like... can't see shit when you're fighting crime?"

"No I can  _see_ , it's just-" Clark pushed his glasses up his nose, "Blurry. Like really blurry. But the X-Ray vision helps!"

Lois thought for a second, shifting on the couch, then squinted at him. "How come you don't wear those when you're Superman, then? Wait, no-"

"Job."

" _Job_ ," she snapped her fingers, nodding, "Right, right. Still, you could just get a different job."

Clark snorted. "Next time you complain about work, I'm just gonna tell you to get a different job."

"Oh shut up!" she slapped him across the shoulder.

"You know I actually  _like_ being a journalist, right? It's not just a cover!"

Lois laughed, then leaned in to press a kiss on his cheek. "And it's not just to see me every day?"

"Okay, it's a little bit of that," Clark wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. When they broke apart, he smiled. "Have you ever tried using laser vision with lenses on? Ma's replaced these things more times than I can count."

"This is more shocking than finding out you were Superman," she sat back, mouth hanging open as a laugh bubbled out of her yet again, " _Shit!_ " After a second of sitting in stunned silence, Lois snapped her fingers. "Is this why you have headaches all the time after coming back from Justice League stuff?"

Clark shrugged. "Oh y'know. That... and Bruce's annoying Batman voice."

"You mean his..." Lois gave Clark the darkest look she could muster, lowing her voice like a sixty year old smoker, " _Batman voice?_ "

"Oh  _stop!_ "

She pulled the blanket from the back of the couch up like a cape to cover the lower half of her face, " _I'm Batman..._ "

"You look more like a vampire right now," Clark smiled.

Lois gave her best Dracula cackle, "Then I am a  _vampire!_  And I'm here to suck your  _dick!_ " she dropped the blanket and tackled Clark back onto the couch, both of them laughing and grinning like idiots, "Mamma mia!"

"That's-" Clark wrapped his arms around Lois, kissing her cheek, "That's  _Mario_ , not Dracula, I can't  _stand_ you!"

"Mmh," Lois wriggled further into his embrace, pressing her face against his chest, "I love you, bitch," she murmured, and inevitably, Clark squeezed her.

"I ain't ever gonna stop loving you-"

" _Bitch_." They both laughed.


End file.
